beataacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Redwaltz
250x250px |age=18 |gender=Female |height=5'5" |status=Alive |gift=Spectral Chain |house=Autumn |familyt=Mother: Father: Siblings: |familyl=Elizabeth Schumacher Orville Redwaltz Emery Redwaltz, Wolfgang Schumacher III |loveinterest= |friends=Jason Wright, Evelyn White, Shannon Ethel Compton |enemies=Montare Lupo }} Charlotte Faye Redwaltz (born September 10, 2018), known most prominently as Lotte, Lottie, or Charlie, is a guardian over Beata Academy and a former student of the Autumn House. She is widely considered one of the most well known characters in Beata 2.0's history. A boisterous and energetic girl, Lotte is an avid photographer. Her best friend was Ethel Compton, who was once bound to her as a source for her power. She's spent two years in a mental institute. History At around age 10, Lotte began to hear voices. It was most prominently at night, but she began to hear them all day, faintly and whispering. It was when they became prominent that she became terrified. One voice, however, over all the sinister ones, seemed kind and assuring. She reached out to the voice, discovering it was Ethel, a British spirit from the 1800s. She formed a pact with Ethel, for Ethel to stay with her forever, so other spirits could not reach her unwelcomed. They became linked, and a friendship began. When Lotte was 14, her mother feared she had schizophrenia, after she overheard her daughter talking to an "Ethel." She sent Lotte to half-a-dozen doctors, who assured her her daughter was mentally sound. Elizabeth then found Beata Academy. Although she was first reluctant to send Lotte to a school for magic powers in North Dakota, she was secretly dealing with a divorce at the time, and Lotte's sister Emery had suddenly gone mute. Lotte's mother sort of shoved her off to Beata as a way to remove one of her problems from her life. Here, Lotte made many friends, and a certain enemy, taking up photography as a passion and bonding further with Ethel. One day in 2014, however, a Scottish vendor came to Rosebury. Lotte became interested in a golden locket he had on the suggestion of Ethel. When she had no money to pay for it, the vendor sent her to look for a book, as he collected books. She took to the Beata Library with her new friend Ashleigh Cobb, and they stole a book to give to the vendor. The book detailed the History of Sophia Akadimia, the oldest gifted school in the world. Written in Greek, though, Lotte thought it was just some boring book, and she took it to the vendor. The vendor, however, was a member of the People in Black in disguise, a man with the power to steal souls. He tried to take Lotte's soul, but Ethel sacrificed herself instead. Lotte and Ashleigh ran before the vendor could take them, but at the expense of Ethel. Without Ethel, Lotte began to hear voices once more, voices of sinister spirits. Soon, she became too unstable to stay a student, and went to a mental hospital in Phoenix. Her mother expressed discontent in the school after this, taking Emery back legally when she tried to escape to the school. Lotte stayed in this hospital for years, coping with these voices and trying to get them out of her head. She'd end up cutting off her ear, too have it reattached, and cutting off her hand, flushing this down the toilet. It was at this most intense time in her insanity, however, that the energy and frustration built inside her. She learned to quell the sinister souls, to use them and to block them. Suddenly, she was normal, free of voices. After two dozen tests, 2 months after she suddenly became normal, Lotte was set free. However, she still shows signs of this mental decay today. Lotte, on request of Nathaniel Wright, returned to the school to be a Guardian. She works as this today, training students and watching over the school. Gift = This gift is not final, and may change in the course of roleplay = Lotte's gift at first relied on one spirit. She was tethered to only Ethel, and could only be tethered to Ethel. Ethel could use her without Lotte's permission, possessing her. However, in this state, Ethel could use her spiritual energy to launch projectiles, to conjure up a sword and to fight. Lotte's present-day gift does not rely on one spirit. In the mental hospital, she made every-day advances in furthering her power, often scratching on walls ideas and random words regarding her gift. In her rage and anguish, she found a way to insert herself further into the spiritual world, the world where ghosts would safety torment her from. She gained the power to use these spirits, to keep these spirits away and to access these spirits. She became half in the spirit world, gaining the ability to see these spirits if she so wished. As an offensive, Lotte can summon spirits, to tether them temporarily and use them as energy for her attacks. These spirits have limited energy, and will fall back or wither altogether if overused. Meanwhile, she learned to close off the spirit world, to put a barrier around her and her senses if she chooses. Being half in the spirit world, she both cannot and does not want to form a contract with a spirit, like she had with Ethel. Nevertheless, she will occasionally meet a kind spirit and speak to them, wish them luck to wherever they are going and protect them from the sinister spirits. The spirits of the otherworld have begun to see her as a goddess of sorts, a leader to fear. They call her "Lady Charlotte." Quote Trivia * Lotte is supposedly in love with Jason Wright, according to her sister. * Lotte knows American Sign Language as a way to communicate with her sister, who is mute. * She ran the paper for a bit with a girl named Wren, but it didn't last long. Category:Guardians